


Valentine's date

by heartdonor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: im very gay, super fluffy ok, theyre very gay, this is my otp besides kenhina let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdonor/pseuds/heartdonor
Summary: Akaashi takes Tsuki on a date !!





	

Tsukishima exhales, white puffs forming in the air. Since it’s still winter, it’s pretty cold, and he stands bundled up waiting for the next bus, in Tokyo. He’s nervous, clutching the cheesy heartshaped box full of coconut chocolates he’d made- his boyfriend’s favorite. He even swapped out his glasses for the annoying contacts his mother had insisted made him look like a “model.” Whatever. He knows Akaashi likes his eyes, always saying it so intimately while peppering soft kisses on his cheeks, and he can’t say he hates it when Akaashi does that either. Drumming his fingers along it to the beat of the song he’s listening to (a dumb American love song by Ed Sheeran that makes him think, stupidly, of Akaashi), he waits for the bus to pull up.

 

The bus finally arrives, and Tsukishima boards as usual. He can feel people staring at him, and as he tries to ignore it, his face heats up. It’s not uncommon for people to stare at him- he’s abnormally tall and his pale blond hair is natural. It’s still hard to get used to, though. When he was younger, he would get anxious about it, and sometimes it evolved into anxiety attacks. Now, however, he can ignore it for the most part. It still bothers him, but Tsukishima tries to focus on the fact that he’s seeing Akaashi after so long.

 

Akaashi is Tsukishima’s boyfriend. The first year had been surprised at the confession from a senpai from another school- one that lived so far away. But Tsukishima had looked up to the setter, admiring him from afar, and when that love confession came, he couldn’t stop himself from saying yes.

 

That was a few months ago, and now, they had been on many dates. They’d exchanged gentle kisses in the comfort of Tsukishima’s room and even done more intimate things, but not too often. Akaashi knew to take it slow- Tsukishima gets nervous in sexual situations and he knows not to push boundaries. They fit well together, and Tsukishima finds himself missing his boyfriend quite often.

 

The bus announces Tsukishima’s stop, and he grabs the chocolates, getting off. Taking the short walk fo Akaashi’s home, he clutches the chocolates close to his chest. He’s a 16 year old boy, and they’ve been dating for months now, but seeing his boyfriend in person always reverts him to a crushing 12 year old.

 

He rings the doorbell, and Akaashi answers right away. He’s wearing slightly baggy jeans and a coat with the zipper unzipped. Tsukishima leans into him and Akaashi hugs back. They stay like that for a bit, basking in each other’s scent after being touch deprived for so long, and then Akaashi lets him in.

 

“This is for you.” Tsukishima says quickly as his boyfriend shuts the door, holding out the chocolates to Akaashi. “They’re dark chocolate coconut. I made them because I couldn’t find anything you’d like in the stores.” He fights the blush on his face and Akaashi gives a small smile.

 

“You’re adorable.” He pecks Tsukishima’s cheek and leads him to the kitchen. “We can go to dinner and walk around for a bit as a date. Are you staying the night?” The blond nods and Akaashi’s eyes glint mischievously. “Good. We can come back and cuddle then.” Tsukishima doesn’t think that’s the only thing Akaashi has in mind, but he doesn’t really mind. It’s been awhile since he’s slept with Akaashi, his boyfriend possessively clinging onto him during sleep. 

 

“Where are we eating?” Tsukishima asks, casually hugging Akaashi again. It’s stupid, he knows, but he really missed him, and he wants to touch him after not seeing him in over a month. Akaashi kisses his forehead.

 

“It’s a surprise. You’ll like it, I promise.” He pulls away to wrap a pretty blue scarf around Tsukishima’s neck and then grabs his own. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah.” They leave the house and Akaashi locks the door, putting his keys away and holding Tsukishima’s hand. It’s a bold move, as they live in a country that can be rather prejudice towards gay couples, and part of Tsukishima is scared that someone will comment or be rude to them because he knows he’ll collapse then, but the other half of his brain wants to indulge himself and he squeezes Akaashi’s hand, looking at him fondly. The setter has a seemingly blank expression on his face, but his boyfriend knows better. Akaashi is trying to keep his sappiness out of his features, but it shows in the way he rubs his thumb gently over Tsukishima’s hand. 

 

They walk to the bus station, ignoring the stares they get as they board, hands still clasped together, tightly. If anyone is bothered by it, they say nothing, and Tsukishima is glad. He learns into Akaashi, shivering a bit, and his boyfriend wraps an arm around him silently. Their stop comes, and they get off, Akaashi leading the way. 

 

They approach a small, semi-formal restaurant. Tsukishima raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend who smirks, stating his name when the waitress asks who the reservation is for. They’re seated and water is poured for them.

 

It’s a fancy place. There are rose petals spread across the white tablecloth and Tsukishima blushes hard as Akaashi takes his hand and presses a kiss to it. Menu’s are placed by their sides and the waiter introduces himself, seemingly unphased by their affections. He leaves and Tsukishima realizes sow secluded the table they’re sitting at is.

 

“This is nice.” The blond comments absently, looking through the menu. Akaashi knows his boyfriend appreciates the sentiment, given away by the tinge of pink on his face. 

 

“Order anything you want.” Akaashi says casually. “It’s on me.” Tsukishima shakes his head, not looking up from the menu.

 

“I’m not letting you pay alone.”

 

“I was the one to ask you out.” Tsukishima gives him a pointed look.

 

“How about we split?” Akaashi squints.

 

“I pay now and you pay for any dessert we get later. Deal?” Tsukishima resigns, nodding.

 

“Fine.” 

 

The waiter comes back, and they both order drinks, Tsukishima ordering a sweet strawberry cheesecake milkshake that looked good enough on the menu for him to swallow his pride and order it. Apparently, the restaurant is well known for two things: their shakes and their rib eye steak. The blond isn’t much of a meat fan, but he knows his boyfriend is. He gives a small flirty smile to Akaashi, who grabs his hand from across the table. They’re warm against Tsukishima’s icy ones, and he enjoys holding them.

 

The waiter comes back to take their order and then they’re alone again, the only noise being the candle flickering in the center of their table. Akaashi kisses his hand once more, and no words can explain the amount of fondness in his eyes, Tsukishima catches himself blushing again, because, god damn it those emerald eyes are  _ intense _ , and if they weren’t in a restaurant Tsukishima would want to be as close to him as possible, kissing him, hugging him- anything. The 2 feet of table between them is too much, and Akaashi knows his boyfriend is annoyed in the glare he gives the candle. Without his glasses, his glare is much less harsh, and he looks more adorable than intimidating, so Akaashi can’t help but snicker, but he takes pity on his boyfriend and squeezes his hand.

 

“This is nice.” Tsukishima hums in agreement.

 

“It is. Thank you,” He pauses, blushing, before adding “Keiji.” Akaashi has never been one to show emotions so easily, but hearing his first name from his boyfriend’s mouth for the first time is too much for him. He gives an honest to god smile, his cheeks heating up, and he leans over the table to kiss his boyfriend. He can feel Tsukishima’s smile on his lips, and he has to stop himself from being sappy and pda because they’re in a restaurant, but the dopey grin on Tsukishima’s face makes him reconsider.

 

“You’re very welcome, Kei.” Akaashi may seem somewhat calm on the outside, but on the inside he’s downright giddy. The blond attempts to hide his blush by looking away, but his boyfriend can see the pink on his ears. It’s a treat to see Tsukishima embarrassed like this, especially when he isn’t wearing his glasses. Although the front that his boyfriend puts on as a scary heartless tall individual is convincing, Akaashi knows him like this- the 16 year old boy whose favorite animal is the dinosaur, who keeps his heart inside his chest instead of his sleeve because someone might hurt him, who loves strawberries more than anything, and who can be rude, he’s  _ his _ rude boy and he doesn’t lash out without reason. Whoever receives Tsukishima’s attitude usually deserves it, and Akaashi will stand by him 100%.

 

Akaashi’s thoughts are interrupted when the food is served along with their drinks. He watches as his boyfriend takes a sip of his milkshake and sips his own Canada Dry. Gold eyes meet emerald, and in that moment, both of them fall in love with each other again. 

 

“Is it good?” He asks, gesturing to Tsukishima’s drink. The blond nods, holding it out to him.

 

“Try it.” Akaashi does as told, sipping it. It’s very sweet, almost too sweet for his taste, but delicious. Tsukishima’s lips twitch up into a smile, taking it back and drinking it.

 

“It’s good.” The blond puts the drink down and grabs for Akaashi’s hand.

 

“I love you.” The setter smiles.

 

“I love you too. Now let’s eat.” 

 

The food is  _ delicious _ and Akaashi doesn’t feel one ounce of regret taking his boyfriend here. It’s a bit on the pricey side, but Tsukishima deserves to be spoiled once in awhile. They chat as they eat, ranging from grades and each other teams to more personal things like mental health and life. Although both of them tend to be pretty private people, they agreed to be open with each other. It’s one of the reasons why their relationship works so well, fitting together like puzzle pieces. And right now, watching as Akaashi snickers at something Bokuto had done earlier, Tsukishima truly believes that he’s his soulmate.

 

After they finish their meal, Akaashi paying, but not before a light argument, they head to walk the city. Tsukishima makes the bold move to intertwine their hands, pressing a chaste kiss to his partner, a mischievous grin blooming on his face, met by Akaashi’s own. They walk the streets of Tokyo, occasionally checking out stores or window shopping, but mostly they’re content spending time together. Eventually, Tsukishima drags his boyfriend into a cute little cafe, sitting them down. Akaashi raises his eyebrows.

 

“What’s this?” Tsukishima keeps both of his hands clasped firmly to one of Akaashi’s.

 

“Dessert.” He says, matter-of-factly, turning to talk to the waiter, whispering it so that the setter won’t hear, then turns back. “This happens to be one of the most well known cafe that specializes in confectionaries. This has Akaashi intrigued, mostly because he’s never heard of it, but the place looks nice and smells good, so he can’t complain. “It’s also run by an openly lesbian couple. So I can keep the pda a bit higher than usual.” There’s a hint of teasing in his tone, and Akaashi challenges him with his eyes.

 

“Thank you, love.” Tsukishima’s cheeks turn pink again, more visible in the cafe than it had been in the dim restaurant. Akaashi drinks it in, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend’s affectionately. They share small, private smiles and then the waiter, a short haired college student with a button that says ‘they/them’ on it, serves them a cute little cake. The waiter leaves with a short ‘enjoy’ and then Akaashi reads what’s on the cake. His heart flutters as he realizes that this was Kei’s plan all along- the cake reads “Happy Valentine’s to the love of my life, Akaashi Keiji.” He damn near cries at the thing, squeezing his boyfriend’s hands and peppering kisses all over his blushing face because he loves him with all his heart. They eat the cake together, doing that cheesy thing when there’s only one piece left, pressuring the other to have it. In the end, Tsukishima is fed up, and eats it. Akaashi can only chuckle in response.

 

Tsukishima pays for the meal and they walk back to the bus station, heading to Akaashi’s house. His parents are out on a 3 day Valentine’s vacation, but Akaashi doesn’t mind too much. After all, it means he has his salty blond boyfriend all to himself, and he really can’t complain.

 

As soon as they get inside and the door is shut, Akaashi pounces, pressing sweet slow kisses against Tsukishima’s lips. The blond wasn’t expecting it, nearly falling in surprise, but melts into it, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as they kiss. After a few moments, they pull away, almost immediately sharing another short one. Akaashi cups Tsukishima’s cheeks and god he swears he’s in love he’s in love he’s in love.

 

They make it to the couch after they both change into their pajamas, Akaashi flipping the channel to some stupid show that they both like- paranormal investigation. In his peripheral, he can see the blond holding something, and Tsukishima coughs, grabbing his attention.

 

“I..um thought…” Tsukishima’s face is red and he’s very obviously nervous. He clears his throat. “I got us promise rings. I don’t know if you want it or not, but I love you a lot and I know it may be soon I just-” He’s cut off by Akaashi’s sweet kisses, warm arms wrapping around his nervous tense body.

 

“Yes.” Akaashi says after breaking away. “Yes. A million times yes.” They slip the rings on each other in silence, adoration burning in both of their eyes.

 

“Keiji?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Kei?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They snuggle under a fluffy blue blanket, and Tsukishima ends up falling asleep, curled up against his boyfriend, nose gently touching his neck. Akaashi shuts off the tv and arranges them both in a more comfortable position before pressing a chaste kiss to the blond’s forehead and closing his eyes.

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a collection and have it be all valentine's day one shots and take requests !! lmk ur thoughts on that! i will do anything thats not nsfw (borderline is fine) and no kurooken/any kenma ship besides kenhina sorry :( (polya is okay as long as hinata is involved ie kurokenhina or kagehinaken)
> 
> but yeah!


End file.
